


《承语》第十八章 谢家

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十八章 谢家

谢家少主的身份，够资格跟你谈一笔生意了么？  
————————————————  
贺语的意识昏沉，恍惚间他置身在一片混沌当中。

幼时的事变成灰色，一件件在他眼前游走，他就像一个旁观者，看着自己一幕幕的经历，什么话都说不出，什么都做不了。他看到自己的母亲在自己面前病故，然后被带回贺家。贺家的人带着黑白面具，张着血盆大口围着他站成一圈。他抱着双膝缩在其中，然后，贺遥出现了，那是梦中第一个带着笑的人，站在他面前，把那些可怕的嘴脸都挡住。

贺语被他拉起来在混沌里走着，走着走着，贺遥不见了。下一秒，他躺在了贺家的餐桌上，栾承的脸近在眼前，梦里的贺语第一次感受到了温度。然后场景变成了奴营，有魏琮，有谢灵，贺语觉得身上疲惫不堪，他低头，看到他怀里抱着一本相册，贺语看着那个自己小心翼翼地翻开相册，里面是带着颜色的栾承。

这个奇怪的梦里终于有了不同于黑白灰的颜色，那是栾承。

然后贺语轻笑了起来，他看到栾承把他带回了那个庄园，看到栾承推开客卧的门，把他按在胯下，看到在客卧的大床上他们翻云覆雨，栾承抱着他把信息素注入他的腺体，他看到栾承把一勺红枣粥喂到他的嘴边，贺语不由得舔舔嘴唇，感觉越来越真实了，还有红枣粥香甜的气味，真好。

接着，贺语看到栾承抱着自己坐在那家性用品店的沙发上，自己身体一阵燥热，然后栾承带着温暖的笑意在他耳边低语，把他羞得面红耳赤。真奇怪，栾承什么时候笑过？

接着，栾承面对着他，表情严肃地说着什么，可贺语什么也听不到。贺语努力地伸长脖子，可梦境里面对栾承的那个自己仿佛死人般无知无觉，贺语一下慌了起来。要发生什么了？贺语努力回忆，看着梦里的自己慢慢站起来，一步一步的下楼，推开下人房的门走了进去。

不要！贺语冲着自己呐喊，他一颗心紧张的都要跳出来。不要回去，贺语想起来了，回去之后，贺遥来了，然后栾承进来，把他推出去送到一间冰冷的公寓，然后栾承回来，手里拿着滴着血的长鞭，一字一句在贺语耳边说道，“直接打死”。贺语的身子猛的剧烈抖动了一下，梦里的自己不再是无知无觉的了，审讯室里暗无天日的痛苦潮水般涌上来，他觉得浑身散架一般。

现实里的贺语被梦里的巨痛激醒，慢慢睁开眼睛，他趴在一张不认得的床上，上半身搭着一层薄被，手背上连着点滴液，身后的伤感觉不到疼痛，大概是打了止疼药的缘故，只是那里高肿的感觉像是要撑破皮肤。

“你要买他？你凭什么？”栾承的话在身后响起，应该是坐在房间的小沙发上，他的声音不带一点温度，还有贺语熟悉的、带着怒气的低沉。

“魏琮的奴隶确实没有资格买个奴隶，那好，我现在不以魏琮私奴的身份，谢家少主的身份，够资格跟你谈一笔生意了么？”谢灵凌厉的声音从床边传来，他的声音有点沙哑，还带着浓重的鼻音，应该还是在病中。贺语趴着看不到身后的情况，感觉到身侧有些塌陷的被褥动了动，应该是谢灵站了起来。

“开什么玩笑？你叛出谢家是事实，谢家家主天天在外面打听你的行踪要捉你回去，谢家少主？”栾承语气里带着讽刺，尚能平静的与谢灵对视。

“我父亲确实是要抓我，那是因为他需要我。谢家没人可以代替我，我离开以后谢家很多药物的生产都受到了限制，家里的老头子们坐不住了，一个劲给我父亲施压，要不你以为，他能饶了我？只要我回去，谢家少主还是我，整个谢家给军部施压，让你交出一个奴隶做实验对象，你觉得军部会因为你而为难负责整个国家omega群体相关治疗的谢家么？”谢灵轻笑。

“不行！我不同意！”在旁边听了半天的魏琮终于忍不住，“谢家哪是说走就走说回就回的！谢灵回去可不是简简单单被他家家主扇俩巴掌的事！能不能活着出来都还两说。”

房间里沉默下来，贺语极力放低自己的存在感轻轻呼吸，但是趴着的姿势实在憋闷，他悄悄的咽下一口口水，一不小心呛进了气管，他开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。

房间里三个人的视线立刻转到了贺语身上，谢灵离贺语最近，马上走过去在他身下垫了两个枕头，让他侧躺着，“喝口水吧，你睡了好久了。”

贺语就着他手里的水杯抿了一小口水。栾承也走了过来，把他身上的被子掀开一块查看他臀上的伤势。贺语尽管已经做好了心理准备，还是因为栾承的靠近吓得僵了一下，立刻规规矩矩的不敢动，他不知道自己该说什么，昏睡之前地恐惧还深深烙刻在心里，他不知道栾承之前的命令还算不算数，但他确实已经被“审出来”了。贺语的声音有些干哑，是之前在审讯室里喊破了喉咙，“对不起...能不能放过我..”

栾承站在原地没出声，谢灵狠狠地挖了一眼栾承，整理了一下贺语额前的碎发，放轻了语气说，“小语，你不用害怕了，他不会再对你做什么了。我可以带你走，你可以还是贺家少爷，要是不想在贺家，来我和魏琮这里也行。虽然给栾家干活，但我们这儿...没那么多规矩。"谢灵瞟了瞟站在旁边看着贺语的栾承，“谢家可以为你出一份伤情鉴定，你本来就不是心甘情愿做栾家的奴隶的，只要你愿意，你可以到法庭上起诉栾承对自由的omega实施暴力虐待，我会帮你，栾家和贺家都完了，伤害过你的人都会得到报应。贺语，你愿意么？”

贺语有些出神，对着他的话反复琢磨。自由...么?贺语缩了缩身子，自己想要的从来都不是自由。他想要个容身的地方，安安静静的过下去就好。魏琮谢灵这么好，自己怎么忍心给他们的生活再多加苦难？

贺语摇了摇头，“不用了，谢谢你，谢灵。”贺语试图勾勾嘴角，给谢灵一个安慰的笑示意自己没关系，但可能没那么有效，哽咽了一下，“我在主人身边...就好。”就算是栾承非要自己死，那死在栾承手里，也算两个人有了一种羁绊，也算好的结果。

谢灵瘦劲的身形愣了半天，张了张口，最后也没能说出什么，长叹了一口气。

“你们先出去，我有话问贺语。”栾承目光深沉，带着压迫的气息靠近贺语。

谢灵把他拦住，“就算他不愿意走，我也想请你答应一件事情。”谢灵咬牙，恨恨地说。栾承轻笑，示意他说下去，谢灵思索了一下，“让常叔也过来照顾他，我不放心他跟一个禽兽同在一个屋檐下。而且…我还要可以直接联系到贺语。”

栾承略一思索，没说话，盯着谢灵看了半天，才点点头答应。

魏琮看栾承的脸色实在算不上好，谢灵也一副炸了毛的狮子的模样，赶紧拉他离开，“走走走，我陪你去买。再待一会栾家主真要抽你了。”

房间里只剩下栾承贺语两个人。   
————————————————

想看虐的和觉得昨天虐的都不要着急，今天过渡一下，明天继续。

PS：琮灵是我下一本想写的，倔强高傲的少年谢灵主动的，故事。

  



End file.
